


She's My Best Friend's Girl

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Het, Infidelity, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	She's My Best Friend's Girl

The post-Quidditch celebration in the Common Room going strong, Sirius pulled the tipsy redhead to him, and sneaked into his empty dorm. Shutting the door behind them, he slipped his tongue between her lips, reveling in the taste of Firewhiskey in her mouth. He squeezed one of her tits as he kissed her, before sliding his free hand into her damp knickers.

Pressing her back against the wall, he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, fingers tangling in his long black hair.

Sirius didn't think as he thrust into Evans's hot, wet cunt; sucked her nipples; felt her nails dig into his back, scratching hard enough to draw blood. 

No, it wasn't wise to fuck your best friend's girl.

"Sirius!" Evans cried out as she came, clenching her thighs around his hips, pulling his orgasm from him.

But, damn, it was _good_.


End file.
